dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation and Roleplaying
You must precisely follow these guidelines to create your character and role play here. Step one: Choosing your race As you know there is an abundance of races in the dragon ball world, such as saiyans, humans, namekians, demons, and so on. The first step of creating your character is choosing your race. A list of races is provided below and you may see the strength and weaknesses of each race, along with the beneficial skills you can get with them. You can then make your decision. *'Saiyans': Saiyans have the most powerful transformations, but low speed. You can also pick 2 of the following skills:'' '' **'Zenkai: '''Receive +4 speed and damage if you are pushed under 1/3 health and survive, or +8 speed and damage if health is under 1/5. **'Mind Read:' Block 5 of your opponents next attacks (once per battle). **'Extra Health:' +50,000 HP. **'All stats +100:' Lasts for two turns, and triggers when an ally falls under 1/5 of their max HP. *'Humans': Humans are weaker than most races, but can learn the most abilities. They also gain more zennie than the other races. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: **'Hard Workers:' Earn X1.5 more money on any job site. **'Good Deals:' 25% off all shop items. **'Free Senzu Beans:' 2 free senzu beans a week. **'Skilled Learner:' Learn other race's shop attacks, but all time requirements are doubled. *'Halfbreeds': Halfbreeds are the perfect mix of their parents. They also have slow growth, but become incredibly powerful at high levels. Pick 1 skill from each parent race. *'Namekians': Namekians are strong and learn the most techniques. And are able to learn defensive and offensive transformations. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: **'Mental Training:' Earn X1.5 more XP. **'Home Planet Training:' Earn X1.5 more XP while on Namek. **'Kaiokosen:' Stun opponent for 1 turn, must hit opponent first. 3 turn cooldown. **'Slow Regeneration:' Regenerate 5% HP every other turn. *'Ice-Jins': Ice-Jins have the most speed, but suffer from a low attack. They can also fly through space without using a spaceship and have their own racial 100% Power technique. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: **'Space Connections:' All Planet Trade Organization items are half price **'Mechanical Second Chance:' If you would normally die, a robotic body would be built for you in a week. This can only happen once per charaacter, and the resulting character will become an Ice-Jin/Android hybrid. This skill cannot be picked if you are a half-breed. **'Recovery:' Heal 10% after transforming. *'Androids (Energy Stealing): Energy stealing androids can steal attacks from other opponents in combat. They have the following skills, which are calculated at the end of the turn: **'''Energy Absorption: Steal 0.5 Damage for every dodged energy attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. **'Physical Absorption:' Steal 0.5 Speed for every dodged physical attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. *'Androids (Perpetual Energy)': Perpetual energy androids have high stats, and access to parts in the shop, but must spend time in the Hospital to install them. They also gain the following skills: **'Energy Restoration:' Regenerate 25 fatigue every turn. **'Part Absorption:' Upon killing an android, half of the parts (rounded down) they have installed are stolen and automatically installed for you. This is permanent. *'Aliens:' This category includes all other races. Aliens borrow many traits from other races and are the most diverse. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: **'Body Split:' Allows you to split into two beings, once per battle. Each part has 75% of your speed, damage, and health. This lasts until you reform. **'Distant Cousin:' Select a skill from another race. **'Light Eater:' You may make a standard attack to steal a transformation from an opponent, for the duration of a battle. You gain all the advantages and disadvantages of the transformation, and your opponent is knocked out of that transformation, and cannot re-enter it for one turn. This only affects a single transformation, and can only happen once per battle. **'Space Descendant:' 1.5x more XP while training or battling in space. *'Demons': Demons have high stats, but grow in power slower than other races. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: **'Stone Spit:' Allows you to make an attack that, if it hits, causes your next attack to be impossible to dodge or block. 2 turn cooldown. **'Silent Speed:' Allows a single attack to become impossible to dodge or block. Once per battle. **'Materialization:' Summon an item from the Shop to aid you in battle, once per turn. You do not keep the item after the battle. **'Skilled Combatant:' Speed is increased by 25% (1.25x) for attacking only, not dodging. *'Majins': Majins are very weak, but regenerate fast enough to avoid being obliterated. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: **'Regeneration:' Heal 20% of your maximum HP every turn. **'Forced Entry:' Take control of a single enemy for one turn, once per battle. **'Variable Form:' Transform into any item from the shop to help your allies, then regenerate back next turn. **'Absorption:' Must be performed via battle, and must hit the opponent. They must also have less HP than you. The other character is absorbed for one day, and you gain 1/8th of their base stats, as well as a racial technique from the shop that they know. The absorbed character is freed the next day. You permanently gain the stats, and the absorbed character does not lose any. Can only attempt once per battle. *'Dragons': Dragons don't have any transformations for battle, but they are by far the most resilant of any other race. You can pick 2 of the following skills: **'Fire Breath:' -10% Bleed Damage for 3 turns if it hits, 5 turn cooldown. **'Savage Roar:' Prevents the opponent from using magic or energy attacks (excluding signature attacks) on their next turn, if it hits. If used, cannot use this attack on your next 2 turns. **'Magic Expert:' x1.5 Magic XP **'Ancient Martial Arts:' Deals punch damage, 50% chance to stun if it hits. 4 turn cooldown. As you can see, there is a variety of options to choose from, some races have transformations that can help, and some have good speed and strength. Legendaries Once you have crated you character, notify Lady Alyra about the character here. For every 3-7 new characters, a legendary will be born. These legendaries has powers beyond that of a normal character, and often have special abilities than the others. Make sure to see the skills of a legendary on this page before choosing your race! The next legendary could be you! Using a time capsule also lets the new character have a chance at being a legendary. Child Characters To create a child character, you must first obtain the "Wedding Ring (or similar equivilant)" item from the Shop, and pair up with another character. Exceptions, such as for full-breed Namekians and Majins exist. After obtaining the item and a partner, you may create a child character, which goes on the Children page. The characters' race is a combination of the parent characters' races. If one or both parents are half-breeds, choose the race each parent contributes. If you do not wish to involve a second character, ask an administrator. Step two: Starting Stats Every character starts at level 1, with 0/500 XP, magic level 1 with 0/500 magic XP, with 500 power level, 500 mana, 500 max fatigue, 1,000 health and 1,000 zeni. Starting speed and damage is based on race, and is described below: *Saiyans: 1 speed, 3 damage *Humans: 2 speed, 2 damage *Namekians: 2 speed, 3 damage *Ice-jins: 4 speed, 2 damage *Androids (Energy Stealing): 1 speed, 3 damage *Androids (Perpetual Energy): 2 speed, 3 damage *Aliens: 2 speed, 3 damage *Demons: 4 speed, 4 damage *Majins: 5 speed, 1 damage *Dragons: 4 speed, 5 damage *Halfbreeds: Choose starting stats, out of options given via race. Ex. Saiyan/Human could have 1 or 2 speed, and 2 or 3 damage. Speed, damage, and health are increased via leveling up, or by using items from the shop. Fatigue is increased by using items in the shop, and mana is increased by converting Power Level to mana at a 100:1 ratio (100 Power Level = 1 Mana). This conversion is permanent, but items from the shop can also add mana. Mana can also be increased by leveling up magic. Power Level is increased either via using a power level potion from the shop, by gaining XP, or by leveling up. You gain 1 Power Level for every 1 XP you gain. Step three: Player card Once you have gathered all the information for your character you want, go to user user page and add the Player Card template and enter your information that you have chosen. (Note: If you are not active on here and you have been challenged to a fight, you will automatically lose the fight, and gain damage and lose some power) Step four: Role Play and have fun! This is the wiki's purpose, there will be plenty of different pages of rooms to role play in, featuring tournaments, training rooms, and different areas for the sole purpose of role playing. Category:Guidelines Category:Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki